fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kelpie (Cognito Ergo Sum)
Summary The Kelpie is the the first creature faced by the main group of Everymen. It had taken up residence within a lake used by The Third Eye as its primary source of water, and proves to be of considerable challenge, at least partially due to Meretrix eventually releasing its consciousness, which allowed it to take a vastly larger and more dangerous form. Despite this, it was eventually defeated after being heavily weakened, battered, and even killed multiple times. It was stated to resemble a serpentine being composed the the bodies of horses connected just before the forelegs, such that every "segment" has a single set of hind legs, with a mane that went down the entirity of its visible body that originated from a horse-like head. The head itself was larger than the proportions of the body segments, each of which was 7 meters long, would imply, being as wide as a man laying length-ways and with a maw filled to bursting with fangs. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, likely Far Higher | At least High 6-C, likely Far Higher Name: Kelpie Origin: Cognito Ergo Sum Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown, but referred to as a child by WoG Classification: Supernatural Being, Kelpie Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, and 8; creatures composed of magicules abide by alien concepts of life and death. Dependent on its "pearl"), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1; magicules are unable to bond together in ways that create life), Regeneration (At least Low-High, possibly Low-Godly normally, Low-Godly via "pearl"; composed primarily of water and can reform from such, although this is rather slow. As long as its "pearl" exists, it's able to create body segments indefinitely, although its disembodied consciousness was able to recreate its body after it was removed from its corpse and likely would have created another body had the remains not been destroyed by various attacks), Self-Sustenance (All types; despite having a fondness for aquatic habitats, it requires no rest or sustinence of any kind outside of passively absorbed magicules), Invisibility, Intangibility (Immaterial and Elemental; composed of the magicule equivalent of water, with magicules themselves not interacting with regular matter or physics in any manner), Large Size (Variable, generally Type 3; every body segment that composed him was 7 meters long, and there were thousands of them for most of the battle), Quantum Manipulation (Can create and manipulate magicules, usually infusing water with them or outright forming them into a liquid substance that resembles water), Water Manipulation (Capable of freely manipulating water, even changing its properties such as making it thousands times more dense and flow at such extremely rates that it was able to push through Johnathan's telekinetic attacks, which disassemble matter at the atomic level), Durability Negation, Resistance Negation, and Regeneration Negation (Variable) (Magicules, due to being from a personal reality that abides by utterly alien concepts and laws compared to the rest of reality, ignore any interference from outside of this personal reality. This allows them to ignore most forms of durability, defenses, both physical and metaphysical, and even stunt regeneration by staying within wounds), Invulnerability (Entirely composed of magicules, which abide by different concepts of harm than normal beings), Damage Reduction (Even forms of harm that can affect it are reduced in effect to the point that attacks powerful enough to instantly kill it dozens of times over don't actually do anything), Weather Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Grows in power with the height and overall size of its home lake), Creation (Passively creates water to cause the entirety of its home lake to be level), Absorption, Aura (Overwhelming) (Passively absorbs the entirety water and ice-based attacks, gaining their strength in the process, as well as magicules from the environment. Due to the latter and the natural expulsion of magicules, anything within a large range will constantly have its energy and that of its attacks drained as well as take damage from said energy), Power Modification, Power Nullification (Passively causes all non-fire or heat attacks to become "water attacks", with even the latter being reduced to pure force as its heat is instantly negated upon contact with the Kelpie, its lake/water, or its pearl), Willpower Manipulation, Rage Power (Its will to live and hatred for the main group were so immense that, upon its death and the removal of its mind, said mind broke free of Meretrix's grasp, gained life of its own, and nearly killed several of the Everymen after creating a vastly stronger physical body), Sound Manipulation, Telepathy, Biological Manipulation (Capable of creating a psychic roar that, when used against a weakened Meretrix, caused her head to start bleeding from various places and made her suffer a seizure). Immunity to attacks based within conventional physics (Magicules don't interact or abide by conventional physics) and Soul Manipulation (Souls do not exist within CER), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Broke out of Meretrix trying to absorb/steal its mind and possesses a strong psychic presense), Pain Manipulation (Barely reacted to be torn to pieces and vaporized several times), Absorption (Wasn't absorbed or had its attacks absorbed by the Everymen), Radiation Manipulation (Unaffected by the radiation left by Samson's attacks), Regeneration Negation (Could heal after parts of its body were destroyed by magicule-based attacks) |-|Disembodied/Unbound Consciousness=All previous to a higher degree, Abstract Existence (Type 1; exists as a disembodied consciousness and psychic presense, not unlike a hallucination), Large Size (Type 4; composed of an unknown amount of body segments, each of which was 7 kilometers long), Blood Manipulation (Its roar caused the main group's blood to literally boil), Danmaku, Forcefield Creation (Has an area of water surrounding its body, with this water being even more dense than its standard water) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Superior to the main group individually, with several being comparable to Secundus, who can do this. Later absorbed the power of several of their attackes, including ones from Secundus and Johnathan), likely Far Higher (Can easily control the entirity of its lake, of which a cylinder only 12 meters deep weighed over 100 trillion kilograms, and was still capable of moving somewhat after its weight was squared, which would have made its kinetic energy ludicrously higher) | At least Large Island level, likely Far Higher (Vastly stronger than before. Passively generated a storm that instantly crushed several thousand of Johnathan's telekinetic attacks) Speed: High Hypersonic (Comparable to, although somewhat sluggish in comparision to, the protagonists) | High Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class T, likely Far Higher (Lives at the bottom of a lake of indeterminate depth, where the top 12 meters weighed as much as a large mountain, and was still capable of moving after its weight was squared) | At least Class T, likely Far Higher (Tens of thousands of times larger than before) Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class ''', likely '''Far Higher | At least Large Island Class, likely Far Higher Durability: At least Large Island Level, likely Far Higher. Invulnerability and regeneration make it very hard to actually harm or kill | At least Large Island Level, likely Far Higher Stamina: Effectively infinite Range: At least Tens of Kilometers through sheer size | At least thousands of kilometers via sheer size Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Animalistic (Noted to be beastial in terms of mentality by Meretrix, although it was shown to be capable of strategy) Weaknesses: Its "pearl" needs to be within water for it to be able to create more body segments and it is very weak against fire and heat-based attacks Key: Base | Disembodied/Unbound Consciousness Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animal Category:Inorganic Physiology Users Category:VSRPverse Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Quantum Users Category:Water Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Weather Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Rage Users Category:Sound Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Biology Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Blood Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 6